Some, er, Rose? Maybe?
by Morgan P. Harder
Summary: Summer really does get into a lot of trouble, doesn't she? Well, now we know where Ruby got her powers of attracting any and every possible conflict to herself. To bad for Summer that her problems tended to be a bit more on the adult side of things. (Probably a three-shot, and it's rated M for a reason. Enter at your own risk.)
1. Grow

She was 19 when she first met him. Her team had been sent on a mission. It… well, it went about as well as Taiyang's attempts to get Raven to go out on a date with him. That is to say, poorly. She supposed they had gotten arrogant, but as one of the most successful teams and third years to boot, that wasn't too surprising. It had been a simple mission. Go to the small town, kill a few grimm, and leave. Well, they had killed the grimm. Too bad that it turned out that the real reason the town had requested hunters was because the mayor hated them. And was leading them into a trap.

Summer understood why. Zwischen Zwei (German, lit. Between Two) was a small frontier town, on the border of Atlas and Vale. It wasn't a particularly important place, and as such it was left mostly on its own. That was what resulted in the current mayor's father dying. A grimm attack caught them off guard and by the time Beacon deployed any hunters, half the village was dead. The townsfolk saw Beacon as having failed in their duty, uncaring about the lives of a few people in a far off place; the current mayor most of all.

That said, the huntress-in-training couldn't really muster up any sympathy for the mayor. Mostly because he was responsible for her current predicament. Ropes bound Summer's arms behind her back and above her head pushing her breasts up, and a metal bar attached to her ankles forced her legs apart. It gave the small crowd a very good view of her plain white boyshorts and matching bra.

The cool summer breeze swept over Summer's naked flesh, and she flushed redder, both in anger and in embarrassment. At least the rest of STRQ wasn't here to see her humiliation. They had been separated, weakened by their fight with the grimm and taken unaware at night. Raven had gotten away, stumbling through a portal, her face twisted into a pained grimace courtesy of the butcher's knife impaled in her leg. Qrow too was quick to flee, his crow form too fast for the townsfolk. Summer didn't know where Taiyang was.

For her part, Summer had been overwhelmed, unwilling to kill the townsfolk. Her aura, already low, was quickly depleted, and a blow to the head sent her into unconsciousness. When she had awoken, Summer had found herself stripped of her weapons, scroll, and clothes, chained to a wall inside the local jail. That had been half an hour ago. A short time after her awakening, the mayor had come to her cell and explained why he was doing what he was doing. Summer had called him a pervert and he had called her a slut. They parted on fairly poor terms.

A short time later, a young man had come and unchained her from the wall and forced her to stumble her way to the arena she now stood in, his warm, yellow eyes sweeping her fairly well developed form all the while.

Now she glared up at the mayor and the other men who jeered down at her. The mayor simply smiled back at her, his eyes focused about foot lower than hers. She tried to twist her body away from his leering gaze, but with her arms pinned behind her back, it was futile. She turned her eyes to the ground and glared at it, wondering why they had brought her here. A low growl answered that question.

Summer spun around and her heart sank. A caged beowolf stared hungrily back at her. They wouldn't… there was no way… they weren't going to make her fight a beowolf half naked with her arms and legs tied, right? The beowolf's cage slide open. Well shit, it seemed that they would.

With a roar, the beast launched itself towards her. Summer stumbled backwards and it battered into her like a freight train. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs and she collapsed to the dirt floor of the arena. The beowolf didn't let up, a razor sharp claw slamming into her. Summer tried to break free, but the grimm simply battered her back into the ground. Its claws pounded into her, tearing through what little aura she had. She cried in pain as her aura finally shattered and one of the beast's claws bit into her chest. Summer managed to throw herself backwards, the claw only managing to carve a thin trail across her torso.

Of course, because the beowolf's claw had been above her chest when Summer had thrown herself backwards, it had cut downwards. Right through her bra, which now lay a meter or so away, beneath the beowolf's claws. So the huntress-in-training was lying in the dirt, topless, with no way to cover her breasts, on account of the ropes that still bound her arms. The cheers of the mayor's sycophants grew louder, and Summer flushed again. The beowolf growled at her, and then there was no time for thinking.

The beowolf charged at Summer, and with a burst of force, she lunged forward and met the grimm's charge, knocking it back. For a girl with such a lithe form, there was power behind it. Summer headbutted the beowolf, sending it stumbling to the ground. Quickly, she jumped onto its back. She placed the metal bar that kept her legs spread at the beast's neck and locked her legs.

The beowolf growled and tried to swipe at her, but the huntress-in-training hung on. After a short time, the beast collapsed to the ground. Even the grimm, murderous beasts that they were, needed to breath. As its body decayed, Summer stumbled towards it, dropping to the ground next to its open maw. She shoved her arms in, jabbing one of the beowolf's teeth between the rope that bound her. A sharp pull and the rope snapped, freeing Summer's arms. The huntress-in-training stepped away as the beowolf dissolved into nothing, placing her arms across her chest and crotch in an attempt to preserve what dignity she had left.

"I killed your pet," Summer said, "are you happy yet, or do you want me to come up there and do the same to you?"

The mayor smiled. "You're welcome to try, cuntress. But who ever said we were done?"

From the floor of the arena, another beowolf was released. This one, bigger than the last. Summer cursed.

With a howl, the beast attacked her, teeth bared. Summer hopped forward and punched it in the nose, the beast grunting in annoyance. The huntress-in-training quickly reached inside its mouth and twisted. The grimm roared in agony and snapped its jaws shut, but not fast enough to catch Summer's hand. Summer pulled her hand back and swung, slamming the tooth that she had wrenched from the beowolf's mouth into its eye. Then she reared back and punched the tooth, driving it even deeper. The beast was dead before it hit the floor.

Summer paused, hands going to her breasts and crotch once more. And then she screamed in pain, stumbling to the ground. She glanced behind her and her heart sank. Another beowolf, larger still than the previous one. Her right leg had just been hamstrung, and she still hadn't recovered from the previous fight. She only had one chance then.

As the beowolf rushed towards her, Summer closed her eyes. Her aura was almost depleted, but there was still a sliver left. Not enough to protect her, not even truly enough to accomplish what she wanted, but it would have to do. Her eyes opened, and silver light burst forth in a wispy spear that punched through the beowolf's chest. It gave a confused grunt, before falling to the ground. Summer collapsed as well, all her energy gone.

It had to be over, right? There was no way that a backwater town like this had managed to capture more than three beowolves, a difficult task even for hunters. And then, as if just to spite her, the floor opened up once more and Summer knew despair. Two cages this time, each containing an alpha beowolf. Tears welled up in Summer's eyes, and she slumped to the ground, awaiting the inevitable. But there were no growls, no teeth tearing into her skin, no claws cutting her apart. The girl looked up at the mayor who smiled lustfully down at her.

"As much," he said, "as I would enjoy watching you get torn to pieces, just as I watched my father die, it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful girl such as yourself. So, I offer you a choice. You can take off those boyish panties of yours, and beg me to come down there and fuck you in front of my men. Or I can order my men to release the grimm and you can die. Your choice, cunt."

Summer froze. It wasn't entirely unexpected, to be honest Summer had been wondering if they had planned on taking advantage of her. Of course, she had been hopping they wouldn't. After all, she had wanted to give her first time to Taiyang. Or maybe Qrow, though she suspected that he would more than likely be single for life.

She glanced over at the alpha beowolves. She had nothing left to use, no aura, no idea of whether her teammates were nearby or if they even knew where she was. Was her pride really worth her life? Was it worth it to spit in the face of this rapist asshole who was probably twice her age?

With trembling hands, Summer reached down to her waist and slipped her fingers into the waistband of her boyshorts. Even though they could have stripped her while she was unconscious, they had left her underwear on. She had thought that maybe that had been as a slight gesture of kindness. But now, she almost wished they had stripped her bare to begin with, as the humiliation of having to strip and expose herself to these men of her own will was almost unbearable.

She gulped and tightened her grip on the white garment. Then, with one fluid motion, pulled them down letting her boyshorts rest at her knees, fully revealing her feminine parts. A neatly trimmed patch of black hair sat above her lips, and Summer's hands twitched, the huntress-in-training desperately wanting to cover up. But she knew that that probably wouldn't go over too well. Summer glanced up at the mayor who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, cunt?" he said, condescendingly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Summer flushed even more, as she remembered what she had to do. Her tongue felt dry in her mouth, but she managed to stutter out the words.

"Please, fu-fu-fuck me in front of y-y-your men…" She trailed off, hoping that that would be good enough.

The mayor smiled coldly at her. "Hmm. Not good enough. It needs a touch more… begging. Prostrating yourself before your superiors."

Tears ran freely down Summer's cheeks now, but she managed to muster up the strength. Dropping to her knees in front of the mayor, ass in the air and breasts pressed against the dirt, she opened her mouth. "Please master, fu-fuck me in-in-in front of your men, I'm b-b-begging you."

"Good girl." The mayor stood up and slowly entered the arena. He circled Summer, running his eyes across every centimeter of her skin. He finally stopped in behind her, running his calloused hand across her backside. Summer shivered at his touch, but kept her body pressed to the ground. She heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone, and trousers sliding to the floor.

She moved. Her arm snapped back, hammering into the man who stood behind her. She smiled slightly as she felt bones snap. She pushed herself back to her feet, grabbing her panties as she did so and pulling them back into place.

Summer smiled coldly at the _fucking rapist scum_ who stood in front of her, clutching his broken arm. Her eyes held no tears, only anger. "Did you really think I'd just roll over and let you fuck me? As if I was your bitch? Like Hell!"

The mayor glared back at her. "Fine then, let me teach you your place!"

They both shot towards each other, fists raised, and collided in a melee of violence. But it was not an even fight. While not normally as strong as his more youthful opponent, the mayor was fighting fresh-save for a broken arm-and pissed off as all hell. The other was tired, hungry, and was fighting with the disadvantage of a metal bar and hamstrung leg restricting her movement. In the end, it wasn't even a contest.

Summer cried out in pain as her opponent hammered her stomach, chest, and face with blows. The huntress-in-training was forced to stumble back, her arms raised in a desperate attempt to guard against the onslaught-to no avail.

A right hook sent Summer reeling, as her vision spun. Blood trickled from her mouth and she gasped for breath. Her opponent was on her in a second, pinning her beneath his superior mass. She struggled limply, choking as he wrapped one meaty hand around her neck.

"I'm gonna make you scream, bitch!" the man roared. Summer clawed pathetically at his hand, desperately trying to breath. Her vision began to blur and Summer's arms went limp. She had no energy left to fight, not even to try and stop her panties from being ripped from her body, leaving her naked once more.

So this was it then. She was going to get raped, possibly killed, alone, far away from home. Shit. Summer closed her eyes, her breath growing shallow.

And suddenly, she could breath again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, pushing herself away from her tormentor. As the world swam into focus once more, her eyes widened. The mayor stared down at her, unmoving. His eyes glassed over and his corpse toppled sideways. Behind him, the yellow-eyed youth from before that had led her into the arena stood, a crimson blade stained even redder with blood. His eyes, now a piercing green, wandered around the arena. He smiled contemptuously at the men in the stands who glared back, weapons draw.

"You know, that's just about far enough," the young man said.

"Shit," one of the men muttered. "Is that Jackson?"

Another shrugged. "I don't give a shit. So what? Let's just kill both of them and be done with it. There's forty of us, one of him."

The young man just laughed. "Perhaps, perhaps. In this body, you're right. But then, it's not as if I'm alone."

Two of the crowd stiffened, before falling forward. A young man with raven hair stood there, sword at the ready. He looked down at Summer who managed to smile weakly back at him. Qrow. Late as usual, but at least he was here.

Qrow took in Summer's condition before smiling grimly. "So, who the fuck gets to die?"

"Off hand?" The young man with the crimson sword shrugged. "All of them."

"Sounds good to me!" Machinery whirred and Qrow's sword extended, shifting into a scythe. With an angry shout, Qrow plowed into the spectators, scythe tracing a bloody trail through their bodies. The young man joined in, hurling blades that shone with crimson light at the crowd. Men died bloody deaths, most torn apart by Qrow's wrathful charge though some were impaled by the young man's thrown blades.

It was over in minutes. Summer had managed to recover to a degree and had stolen the mayor's shirt to give her at least some semblance of decency. Qrow dropped to the ground beside her, raising his sword and slamming into the metal bar that had kept her legs spread. It shattered into pieces, and Summer nodded her thanks to him.

"What the… what the fuck kept you so long," she mumbled, even as she collapsed sideways into Qrow's arms.

Qrow sighed. "After last night, we lost track of you and Tai. Raven's back at the temporary camp I made, though she's not in any condition to even move. Poison on the blade or some shit. She'll be fine eventually, but with her out of commission, it was up to me to search for the two of you. I found Tai, about to be executed. Managed to save his sorry ass, but you were harder to find. Hell, if it weren't for that kid over there, I probably wouldn't have even gotten here in the first place."

Said kid noticed them looking at him and wandered over. His eyes swept over Summer's barely clothed form and he sighed. "Is the show over? Too bad, I liked you more sans clothes."

"Pervert," Summer muttered.

The young man shrugged. "Aye, true enough. Not a rapist though."

"Fair enough," Summer replied. "Why'd you help? You seemed content enough to ogle me before."

"Can you blame him?" Qrow said, glancing at Summer. She slapped him lightly. "What? It's true."

The huntress-in-training sighed. Typical Qrow. At times he was serious enough, but most of the time he defaulted to his irreverent disregard for everything.

"Hah," the young man chuckled. "Agreed. But like I said, pervert. Not rapist. Never that. While I can enjoy watching a beautiful mostly naked girl like yourself humiliate herself, I'd never let it go any further than that. HE wouldn't, so neither will I."

Glancing around, the young man smiled cheerily at Summer and Qrow. "I suppose you've called in reinforcements?" Qrow nodded. "Then do you mind if I make myself scarce? I'd rather not be here when your backup gets here. It might get a bit awkward, you know?"

"Should I give a fuck?" Qrow said. "Feel free. In the end, you're the reason Summer's relatively fine."

The young man smiled. "Damn straight she's fine. Hey Summer, how 'bout one last look. Just for good luck?"

"Fuck you," Summer shouted back. "Didn't you get a good enough view?"

"Ah, but it's always better if its of your own volition. No beowolf's threatening to tear you to shreds, no rope stopping you from resisting."

Summer considered it. Finally she made her choice. Reaching down, she grabbed the stolen shirt she wore and pulled it up over her head, giving the young man an unobstructed view of the front of her body. After a few seconds, she dropped the shirt back into place, her face completely flushed. "Happy?"

The young man smiled and bowed low towards her. "Very. Fare thee well, Summer!"

With that, he turned at dashed away, disappearing past the arena walls and into the surrounding forest. Summer sighed. Finally, this entire incredibly humiliating ordeal was over.

"Damn, Summer, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist! I mean, it took you an entire year and a half to muster up the courage to change in front of us!" Qrow grinned cheekily at her. Summer glared at him.

"Find me my clothes and weapon, so I can FUCKING KILL YOU QROW BRANWEN!"


	2. Blossom

She was 24 the second time she met him. Summer had been sent to scout out a warehouse that was a suspected base of operations for a group of rogue Huntsman.

Or so Ozpin said. Truthfully, Summer didn't care so much about that kind of stuff. It wasn't that she didn't pay attention to it, but she would much rather be out in the field killing Grimm. Jobs like this were more Qrow's style. Or Raven's. When she had been here, that is. Damn that woman for ever leaving.

Unfortunately, Qrow had been injured recently on some other mission, so she had been sent. It really wasn't a good idea to go on a mission so soon after having her little Ruby, but that was the life of a huntress. Beside, this was supposed to be an easy mission. Get in, get out, that kind of thing.

Of course, this meant that the entire thing was going to go sideways. As a handful of heavily armed and well trained huntsmen and one huntress surrounded her, Summer wondered if maybe she hadn't spent a little bit too much time around Qrow. Perhaps his bad luck was wearing off on him.

She wasn't getting out of here without a fight now, she knew that much. Summer drew her weapon. She blitzed towards the oncoming huntsman, hammering into their line. Blades swung for her and guns boomed a constant staccato, but against a far superior opponent, they were useless. Nothing touched Summer as she spun through their ranks, tossing rogues this way and that.

Bones cracked beneath her blows and her blade traced skin deep cuts across flesh, aura falling before her unstopping Finally, Summer managed to carve a path through the enemies that sought to waylay her and she dashed towards the exit.

Ingrained reactions born of years of combat were the only thing that saved her. Her weapon swept up, catching the blade that sliced towards her head. The masterly crafted edge of her weapon met crimson steel, and she was forced to stumble back.

Summer looked up at her foe, the only one to match her so far, and her eyes widened slightly. "Fuck," she muttered, as she stared into a familiar pair of piercing green eyes. The young man smiled at her.

"Hello, Summer. Never thought I'd see you again." He twirled his crimson blade carelessly, the two circling each other, one warily, the other with a spring in his step.

"It's such a shame that we ended up on different sides this time," the young man sighed regretfully. "But," he said, his face lighting up, "at least this gives me a good opportunity to see how you've grown up these past years. I'm curious if you've grown out of your tomboyish streak." The young man's face sharpened into a leer, and Summer hugged her cloak close around herself.

"Not a chance. Not this time," Summer growled.

The young man's eyebrows rose. "Is that a challenge? Fine then, let's dance."

The two rushed towards each other, meeting in a clash of steel. Each of her blows was turned aside, and every attack he made caught nothing but air. Finally they separated, Summer panting lightly.

"Damn, Summer," the young man said, a manic grin on his face, "you got better."

"You seem to," Summer said, in between breaths, "have me at the disadvantage. I never learned your name."

The young man frowned. "What, really? Hmm. You're right, terribly sorry. Name's Issei."

Summer blinked. Really? Just like that? No, there's no way a rogue would just give out their real name. "That's not your real name, is it?"

The young man, Issei, shrugged, the smile falling from his face. "It was not the name I was born with, true enough. But my true name… well, I left that old thing in the past. But Issei was the name of my closest friend. My old name died with him, so I feel it's fitting to use his name. In honor of him, you know?"

"Ah." Summer didn't really know what to say about that. He wasn't lying, she could tell that much. The pain in his eyes was evident. It was similar to the pain she saw in Taiyang's eyes-and Qrow's when he was sober enough-when they were thinking about Raven. Of course, Raven wasn't dead but it was a near enough thing.

Issei shook his head, face lighting up once more. "Enough of that dreary topic. That's in the past, and not really your problem. Let's get to the fun part!" he cheered.

Summer blinked. "What's the fun part?" she asked.

In response, Issei motioned to Summer's black combat skirt. She glanced down. With a rip, the fabric of the waistband tore apart, her skirt falling into a pile at her ankles. Issei must have caught her with one of his slashes, Summer realized.

"Monty damned pervert!" she growled, reaching for her skirt to pull it back up. At least she could take some solace in the fact that her cloak covered most of her lower body, blocking the gazes of the assembled rogue huntsman.

"You really shouldn't get distracted," Issei reprimanded her. Summer's eyes had drifted towards her legs as she guided her skirt back into its position. This meant that the huntress had let her enemy out of her sight, if only for a second. But a second was enough for her opponent to cross the distance between them, sword drawn back.

Cursing the rookie mistake she had made, Summer raised both arms to defend herself. The point of his sword slammed into her crossed arms, sending the huntress stumbling backwards. Of course, since she had let go of her skirt, it had fallen even lower, causing her to trip over the garment. Summer fell to the ground with a grunt. A sharp right cross sent her world swimming, if only for a second. In that time, Issei to grabbed her weapon and wrenched it from her hands, tossing it to the side.

"Shit," Summer swore, stumbling to her feet. Her combat skirt was tangled around her ankles, restricting her movement. With only a second of hesitation, Summer kicked the garment free. Her hand reached for her backup weapon and she pulled a knife from inside her cloak, falling into a combat stance.

Issei didn't pursue her. Instead he raised a hand. A burst of wind shot forth, blowing her cloak into the air. It fluttered up in the sharp breeze, revealing her skimpy white side-tie panties to all the assembled huntsman, who were sort of just milling off to the side, unsure of what to do. Summer blushed slightly and shoved her cloak down, wrapping it around herself. This time, she didn't make the mistake of taking her eyes off her opponent.

One of the huntsman whistled. "Damn Summer, you sure started dressin' more darin' didn't ya?"

She knew that voice. "Suck a dick, George!" she shouted at her old classmate turning slightly to hide her body from his wandering gaze. Really, of all the people she went to Beacon with, she wasn't too surprised that he of all people had gone rogue. He always had been pretty blatant with his general disregard for authority.

It was embarrassing to have anyone else see these panties, most of all her old classmate. Usually only Taiyang was privy to what sort of underwear she wore. And Qrow, when he wandered in on her while she was changing, or taking a shower, or she and Taiyang were… erm… busy. But that was for later. Right now, she had more important things to deal with.

"That's it, you pervert! You might have saved me once, but now I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish!" Summer shouted angrily at Issei.

A crimson steel blade was leveled at her. Issei smiled. "You can try, of course. I do hope you don't mind if I don't have quite the same goal."

Summer stopped trying to cover her panties completely with her cloak-at this point who cared if they got a peek here and there?-and launched herself at her opponent with a cry of rage. The sound of clashing steel filled the warehouse once more.

Summer was good. She was one of the best, actually. There were very few that were better than her when it came to fighting. Headmaster Ozpin, probably. General Ironwood as well? Well anyways, it was a pretty short list. And yet, and yet…

She was getting absolutely trounced. Not a single one of her strikes landed; they were knocked aside by the crimson steel sword, which flashed this way and that. Her aura, not particularly high on a good day, had been reduced to a sliver, the constant beating she was taking sapping it rapidly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Issei's foot slamming into her shin. She tripped forwards, off balance. As she stumbled past him, his sword lashed out and hammered into her arse, eliciting a yelp of pain and knocking her from her feet.

The breath was driven out of her lungs as she slide across the concrete floor. Quickly Summer rolled back to her feet, knife readied once more. She was losing, she knew. Her clothes were a testament to that, the black shirt she had been wearing now more a collection of strips rather than an actual piece of clothing. A flash of red peeking through the numerous cuts in the garment revealed her choice of bra colour for the day.

Issei stopped his onslaught and sighed. "Hey, Summer. Mind losing the cloak?" he called to her. Summer glared at him, wrapping the white fabric closer about her body.

"No fucking way!" she yelled back.

"Well it's just that I can tell that you care for that cloak. I'd hate to ruin it, you know?"

Summer laughed sarcastically. "What, like you've ruined the rest of my clothes?"

Issei frowned, shaking his head. "That's different. Your clothes? They cost money but that's all. Your embarrassment? Well that's the shit I live for. But destroying something you love? I'm not a monster, Summer. Well, I am, but I'm a different kind of monster." His countenance brightened once more. "Of course, it's not like I'll complain about the view, of course."

"Bastard." Summer sighed. He had a point; her cloak had been a gift, a gift from Taiyang, to commemorate their first successful mission. To ruin it… well, her pride was not worth that much. So her hands reached up and undid the clasp of her cloak, letting the white cloth fall to the floor. Green eyes roamed up and down Summer's body, taking in her toned legs, white side-tie panties, and pale skin that peeked through her tattered shirt.

Cheeks dusted pink with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, Summer shot towards Issei, her knife tracing a lethal path. She hit nothing, while his counterattack shredded the entire back of her shirt. His sword whipped back around, the flat slapping across her breasts. Summer cried out in pain, the thin cloth of her red strapless bra doing little to lessen the blow.

The huntress threw herself into a roll, falling forwards and away from her opponent. She regained her feet and spun to face him.

"I'm not sure," Issei said, "but I think your tits got bigger. Then again, it has been quite some time." Summer's free arm shot up and wrapped around breasts. Issei's gaze simply dropped lower. "I mean, those are a much more daring pair of panties than last time. Have you grown out of your tomboyish phase?" The huntress' arm shot down to cover her crotch. Of course, Issei's gaze simply wandered higher, fixing on her red bra. "White and red seem to be your colours, eh Summer?" he mused.

With a scream of rage, Summer flung herself at the incredibly aggravating man. It went just as well as before, with the man parrying her knife away. He flipped his sword around so that he was holding it by the blade and swung up, the hilt of the sword slamming right in-between her legs. Summer yelped in pain and stumbled away, the knife falling to the ground as both her hands instinctively shot to her nether regions.

Issei's gloved hand shot out and fastened itself around Summer's throat, the taller man lifting her bodily into the air. "That all the fight you got, Summer?" Issei mocked.

"Hell no," Summer whispered. Silver light pooled in her fingertips and she rammed them into Issei's chest. The huntress smiled as she felt bones shatter beneath her touch. The hand around her neck loosened enough for Summer to wriggle free. Issei stepped back, scorch marks scarring the chestplate he wore.

Summer dived away from him. Her hand fastened around the haft of her weapon and she spun around, her weapon's edge intercepting the crimson steel that sliced towards her head.

Issei was stronger than she was, his sword pinning her in place. Both of Summer's hands supported her weapon, keeping the biting edge of his from splitting her in two. He peered at the huntress, a cheerful expression on his face. There was no sign that he was even in pain, despite the smoking dents in his armour. "Didn't expect that. You're full of surprises."

"Go to Hell," Summer grunted, straining against his sword.

"Been there, done that. It wasn't a terrible place, all things considered." Issei's free hand reached up and scratched his chin, as if he was thinking about something. "Though it was a bit hot. Not in the good way, more of in the Vauco way. You know, like a giant desert of shit. Except sand, not shit. Which is kinda just as shit."

He glanced down at Summer, as if he was surprised that she was still there. "What, haven't gotten out yet?"

Issei's sword pressed even harder against her. Summer strained against the blade, but it still slowly pushed her block downwards. Then a second blade joined the first one, slamming into her guard. Summer collapsed to her knees, unprepared for and unable to resist the additional force. In-spite of herself, she cried out in pain as her knees were crushed into the cold concrete floor. The blades kept pushing, and she sank even lower.

With a shout, Summer's eyes flashed silver. A razor thin blade of light scythed towards Issei. One sword was removed from Summer's weapon, intercepting the light. Steel screeched and the crimson blade was bent, folded in half. That was enough to stop the light. But then, Summer had only needed that as a distraction.

The huntress forced Issei's remaining blade away from her, climbing to her feet. Issei smiled. It wasn't the friendly, carefree smile he had worn before. It was darker, more menacing. "I always did love a challenge."

Issei tossed his broken blade aside, another one forming in his hand. Both crashed into Summer's weapon, though this time she managed to remain standing. Until Issei swept one foot forwards, kicking first one foot, then the other, to the side. Summer was forced to the ground, her legs spread into a painful split as she was driven towards the ground. She was fairly flexible, but it still hurt to be forced into splits like this. Issei didn't let up at bit, and Summer's legs spread further and further until her crotch was pressed against the ground.

"You look better like this," Issei said. Summer had been forced to the ground, legs spread completely in a painful split, her arms raised above her head holding his swords at bay. She could only give a pained gasp in response, though her eyes clearly communicated what she thought of her current predicament.

One of his swords removed itself from hers, but in the position she had been forced into, there was no way that Summer could gather enough leverage to even push away a single blade.

The free sword wandered into her guard, its point tracing a path from Summer's exposed navel upwards. The huntress shivered at the touch and tried to slide Issei's other blade from her weapon so that she could protect herself from this second threat, but to no avail. His blade was stuck to hers, forcing it downwards but not sliding anywhere no matter how much she tried to shove it aside.

Finally the edge of the blade reached her bra. In one motion, Issei flicked upwards, severing the red cloth. With nothing holding it together, Summer's bra fell from her body exposing her trembling breasts. They were perky enough on their own, and with Summer's arms raised above her head they were forced up even more.

Carefully, Issei placed the free sword beneath one of the pale mounds. He lifted it up, before pulling his sword away, letting Summer's breast fall back down, shaking as it did so. Tears of humiliation and exhaustion began to well up in Summer's eyes. Here she was, almost naked in front of a group of White Fang, helpless to do anything while her one-time savior now enemy played with her breasts like they were toys. Her thoughts were reinforced as Issei repeated what he had done to one breast with the other one, both globes of flesh trembling as they bounced.

"Just surrender, Summer." Issei's voice. Summer grit her teeth, his words only strengthening her resolve. She had endured worse than this.

The cold steel point wandered across her chest, sweeping this way and that before resting just under one of Summer's nipples. To the huntress' utter mortification, it hardened at the touch. The tears that had welled up began to drip down her face. Issei's sword too decided to go lower, it dropped to her crotch. The blade flickered across the white cloth of her panties, not hard enough to cut the material apart but just enough to be felt sending a shiver up her spine.

"We're running out of time." Issei groaned. "Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand." The sword he had pressed against her panties flicked forward, cutting the slight garment from her body. Before she could react, a steel-toed boot slammed into Summer's stomach, driving the air from her lungs and sending her flying backwards. She crashed into the wall before slumping to the ground, her weapon falling from her hands. In a second, two crimson blades carved towards her throat, the huntress barely managing to catch them on a blade of flickering light that burst into existence.

Issei sighed, even as the two strained against each other. "Please, Summer. Just give up. If you don't, I'll have to kill you. And that would be a waste."

Summer gave a rough laugh. "And what, you'll let me live if I do surrender? Why should I believe a rogue Huntsman?"

"Because I haven't lied to you yet?" Issei said.

"So what?" Summer shot back. "I've met you twice. That's not much of a basis."

"Then do you trust me, Rosebud?" George said, stepping forward. Summer frowned at the annoying nickname that he had given her all the way back in first year. Until now, the other rogue huntsman had been content to stand off to the side. Summer's eyes flicked to him.

"And what," she demanded, "would you have me do if I surrender?"

George shrugged. "Oh, probably something equal parts humiliating and degrading. But I ain't wantin' to have a huntress' blood on my hands, particularly not one like you, eh? Of course, if you leave us no choice, well…" her old classmate stepped forward, placing the barrel of his gun on her forehead. A .45 caliber full auto dust pistol, Summer remembered. Against a huntress with no aura, it would kill her in an instant.

The dagger she held clattered to the ground, and Summer slumped to her knees. "Fine," she muttered. "I surrender."

"Good, very good," George said, smiling. He turned towards the other assembled rogue huntsman. "Hey you lot, get outta here! Meet ya'll sad fuckers at the secondary base, yeah?" He received a few mumbled complaints in response but they did as he had ordered, disappearing through the warehouse doors and out into the night.

Summer looked at him questioningly. "Any reason you sent them away?"

"Eh." George shrugged. "Ya surrendered, and yer a woman of your word so I trust that much. Ain't no real reason to keep that lot around. 'Sides, in spite of what I said, I don't want to humiliate you in front of that entire lot, eh?"

"Oh, so it's fine to humiliate me in front of you two?" Summer demanded, glaring pointedly at Issei, who was still standing there twirling his blades.

"Hey now," Issei piped up. "I beat you fair and square. If it wasn't for me, this sorry sonovabitch would be behind bars soon enough."

George laughed. "True enough. Never was a match for ya in combat. 'Fact, that's why me and the rest of my boys decided ta split from Vale's Huntsman. We couldn't cut it, eh?"

"You could always just retire," Summer said. George sighed.

"Not fer quite some time. Huntsman 'ave gotta serve for at least ten years 'fore they can retire. The Council doesn't want to just waste resources trainin' us fer us to just leave so soon. An' we got tired of all the dyin'. Too many friends, taken by the grimm. Yer tougher than us, Rosebud. Ya got guts, you can cut it. We couldn't, I suppose." George shook his head and cleared the dark look from it. "Enough o' that doom an' gloom, we ain't here to catch up."

Summer sighed and rose to a standing position, though she left her arms at her sides, leaving her body exposed. It wasn't anything either of them hadn't seen before. Still made her blush though.

"Here, catch." Summer turned around and caught a bundle of white cloth to the face courtesy of Issei. Pulling it free, she looked down in surprise at the garment. It was her cloak, though why Issei had given it to her she was unsure. Issei picked up on her uncertainty, and shrugged.

"I'd love to stay here longer and torment you a bit more. But me and George have got a bullhead to catch out of here. We're on a timetable, and you've already slowed it down quite a bit. So, I can't spend as much time as I would have wanted. A pity, really."

Summer nodded slowly. "Okay. Still, thought you two would at least take pictures."

"What," George said with a leer. "You want us ta?"

"No." Summer's response was flat, and George chuckled at it.

Issei reached up and tapped the side of his head. "My left eye is cybernetic. Records everything I see. It's convenient."

Summer flushed a little bit more and she sighed, lowering her head slightly in embarrassment. "I don't suppose I can convince you to not share those recordings with George?"

"No, sorry," Issei responded, though he didn't sound particularly sorry.

"Besides," George continued, "if he didn't, I'd just start takin' pictures myself. His eye's got better quality though. 4k and everything."

Issei shrugged. "Stolen Atlesian tech and all that. Good stuff. Anyways, now for the rest of your punishment."

Coils of rope were pulled from nowhere, and Issei tossed the bundle of tightly woven hemp in front of Summer. "What," the huntresses quipped, "into bondage now?"

"Not really." Issei smiled, a smile full of more teeth than cheer. "I prefer my prey to fight back. Makes it all the more entertaining to break them. But it has its uses, I suppose. So, if you'd be so kind as to tie that rope around your legs, just below your knees?"

With a humiliated sigh, Summer acquiesced to his demands. She wound the rope about her legs, trying to ignore that when she bent forwards to do so her breasts swung lewdly from her chest. It also gave both Issei and George a great view of her ass, something that they both took full advantage of.

Soon her legs were bound, the way in which the ropes were done forcing the huntress to waddle if she wanted to move. Issei stepped forwards and fastened Summer's cloak about her body, covering her breasts and nether regions, if only barely.

"I suppose I'm going to have to stumble to Qrow's house mostly naked, covered only by my cloak?" Summer grumbled. Issei gave her a cheery thumbs up and she muttered a few curses under her breath. It wasn't a particularly inventive form of humiliation. Of course, that didn't make it any less, well, humiliating.

"Well, goodbye Rosebud," George said. "Try not to die 'till you're good and old." Her former classmate strode past her and into the night, pausing only to slap her on her ass. Issei stuck around a little longer. The younger man held her panties up to her face and Summer sighed, knowing what he wanted.

"What's stopping me from just spitting them out?" she wondered aloud.

Issei smiled cheerily at her. "You lost fair and square, Summer. And I trust you to keep your word, so you'll do as told."

With a muttered curse, questioning Issei's parenthood, sexual potency, and general state of being, Summer opened her mouth and allowed the young man to slip the garment between her teeth. She gagged slightly at the taste of her own panties but didn't spit them out. He was right, after all. It was downright degrading to be gagged by her own undergarments, but she would bare it in stride.

"Maybe we'll see eachother again sometime, Summer," Issei quipped as he stepped back to examine her one last time. Her fiery glare told him what she thought of that. Chuckling, Issei stepped forward and shoved her backwards. With her legs bound she fell backwards towards the ground, though with her arms still free she managed to catch herself. As she fell, Summer had looked away from Issei. When she looked back, he was gone.

The huntress managed to claw herself to her feet, flushed red and muttering curses under her breath. She began the long, humiliating trek back home. Ozpin could wait to be debriefed until she was dressed once more.

It was an hour and a half later that Summer stumbled into the foyer of Qrow's apartment in Vale. Taiyang was still back in Patch with Yang and Ruby, and Qrow was one of the only people she trusted well enough to not laugh too much if she showed up on their doorstep dressed like she was. Well, Ozpin probably wouldn't, but to show up to her mentor's house like this? She'd die of humiliation.

"Hot damn, Summer, how'd you end up like that?" were Qrow's first words upon seeing her. Summer flushed angrily and spat the panties that had been balled up in her mouth into his face. Qrow grabbed them out of the air and held them up. "So you're showing up at my place, legs trussed up like a turkey, naked except for your cloak, with your panties stuffed in your mouth. Mission failed, I assume?"

Summer glared fiercely at him. "No shit."

Qrow's eyes narrowed. "Is it an issue? Do I need to…" Her teammate motioned to his scythe, which was sitting on the table a few meters away. Summer shook her head.

"No. I mean, yes it's an issue, but not that serious. The Council will probably be up in arms about it, but I don't see how much damage George and a few of his friends deserting can do, as long as the public doesn't get wind of it."

Qrow relaxed. "Good. Never did think George would cut it as a Hunter. Shame I was right." Qrow's face shifted into a happy smile. "It does explain why you're dressed like the star of a shitty bondage porn flick. I like it."

"Can you just cut these damn ropes off?" Summer demanded. With an annoyed groan, Qrow grabbed his scythe from the table and did so. As soon as Summer's legs were free, she kicked Qrow between the legs and stormed of into his apartment, locking herself in Qrow's spare room.

"You know, I have security cameras, right?" Summer heard Qrow call to her.

Summer grit her teeth. "I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU QROW!"


	3. Wither

Been a while, life you know? To make up for the short chapter, I've published the first chapter of another story set in the Dishonored universe.

* * *

She was 30 the final time she met him. Just like both times before, it ended with her in a state of undress. This time though, it was quite a bit less light hearted than before. Not that being forced to fight naked for the amusement of an insane mayor or stripped by a rogue Hunter is something to joke about, but at least then Summer wasn't about to die. And not that the possibility of death was something hanging over her head as with the mayor, but that she was certainly going to die. It was just a matter of time.

Summer clawed her way forward with her one remaining arm, leaving a trail of blood on the ground behind her. Pain coursed through her body and her vision grew hazy with every tortured movement. Behind her, the wing beats of the ancient grimm that had taken her arm drew closer.

The pain was overwhelming, her body unable to go on. With her last remaining strength, Summer managed to flip herself onto her back and stare up at her approaching death.

It was a colossal beast, the ancient grimm. Its wings blackened the sky with their width, its maw lined with row upon row of razor death, its eyes fiery pits of inhuman malice. A dragon grimm, thought to be myths in the modern age. Summer raised the emergency flare gun all Huntsmen and Huntresses carried in the wilderness-her weapon was long gone, disappeared into the ancient dragon's gaping maw-and fired a flare at her opponent.

The flare sputtered out upon the ancient grimm's hardened scales, not even scorching the ancient scales. Still, the grimm's eyes flashed with annoyance. Its head drew back and it breathed a torrent of scorching flames towards Summer. Dredging up the last vestiges of her aura, Summer managed to protect herself from the brunt of the flames. Her clothes were not so lucky, scorched to ash in seconds leaving the black haired Huntress almost completely naked. The only thing that managed to survive was her cloak, and even that was burnt almost beyond recognition. Her skin was marred with numerous burns where her aura had not been enough to stop the heat, and they ignited fresh pain in the Huntress.

Summer ignored both the pain and her undress. She already hurt so much, this wasn't much worse than before. And as for the nakedness, well it wasn't like it mattered as there wasn't anyone here to see her. Still, it was quite humiliating to die naked.

The dragon grimm stretched its head towards her, its mouth opening to snatch her up. Thoughts of the family she was leaving behind swirled in Summer's mind. She began to sob as her death approached. "Ruby… Yang… Qrow… Taiyang. I'm sorry." Tears ran freely down her face as the ancient dragon closed its mouth around her.

An explosion rocked Summer's world. Flames billowed around her, hot and angry. Yet they did not touch her, flowing past her burnt skin. The touch of flames was like a cool salve, soothing the burning pain.

"Such a state to find you in, Summer." Summer managed to smile slightly. She knew that voice.

"Issei," she greeted, coughing slightly. "Surprised to see you here."

The crimson clad young man shrugged. "I was in the area. Heard a commotion. It seems fate has seen fit to connect us." His eyes skipped across her bloodied and broken frame and he frowned. "I had hoped to have the pleasure to see you in such a state of undress again, but not under these circumstances."

Summer pushed herself into a sitting position, grimacing in pain at the motion. "I can't say I feel the same, but it's still nice to see a familiar face in my last moments. And you always were friendly enough to me, if not kind."

Issei smiled slightly. "I'm not apologizing. Still, I'm a little surprised you're not even trying to cover yourself up."

"What does it matter?" Summer asked sadly. "I'm dead soon enough. Whatever you just did gave me a bit of strength, but it won't last. But then you knew that."

"Kindle the Ashes," Issei said. "It's what I call it. I can give the dying a last burst of life. Only a little though."

An angry roar split the skies. The two turned towards the ancient grimm, which had apparently become annoyed with being ignored. Summer's eyes flashed silver and great bands of radiant light burst forth from the ground, binding the colossal creature.

"It seems your Kindle the Ashes gave me a bit of my aura back," Summer commented, turning away from the thrashing grimm.

"Yes, it does that," Issei said. "It seems you want to talk for a bit then?" Summer nodded. "Well, you've got ten minutes before Kindle the Ashes wears off."

Summer sighed. "I don't suppose that's enough time to call my family?" Issei pulled out his scroll and pointed to the corner. 'No signal' it read.

"Though you could record a message for them, if you'd like," he offered. Wordlessly, Summer took the scroll from the young man and pressed record.

Stepping away, Issei wandered over to where the ancient grimm lay, struggling angrily. He stared into the creature's eyes and it started back. They stood like that for a time, man and beast. Hate filled eyes gazing into saddened ones. After a time Issei turned away and walked back to where Summer lay. She was just finishing her message, tears running down her face.

Summer handed the scroll back to Issei who slipped it into his pocket. "You've a choice to make now," Issei said, sitting next to Summer. "I can kill the dragon over there. But it will come with a price."

"What?" Summer asked. "My life? I'm dying already. My body? The same. My soul? I'd rather not, but I would still do it without a second thought."

"The second," Issei said. "And the first I suppose, but they're really one and the same at this point. I should mention that if I do this, your body will be reduced to ashes."

Summer sighed. "I hadn't planned on being cremated, but if needs must. To let a creature like this roam free, just because I wanted to be buried in one piece? I'd never forgive myself."

"Very selfless. I'm not sure how many other people would do the same," Issei commented. "Well, time's almost up. Shall we?" Summer nodded, before reaching over and undoing the clasp of her cloak, letting the only thing that remained to protect her modesty fall to the ground. She scooped it up and handed it to Issei, who wrapped it in his arms.

"Give that to my husband, will you? Tell him to give it to Ruby, once she's old enough." Issei nodded solemnly, before holding out a hand. Summer took it. Leaning heavily on the young man, she managed to pull herself to her feet.

He released her and she stumbled once, before regaining her footing. Summer turned towards Issei and winked cheekily, spreading her legs apart and stretching her arms above her head. It gave him a great view of her naked body, her sizable breasts bouncing slightly and her shaved nether regions.

"You know, you're a married woman," Issei commented. "Shouldn't you not do something like this?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm married to Taiyang "Entire team" Xiao Long. If he cares, tell him I've seen him eyeing up the waitress at that coffee shop. In all seriousness, we're both the kind to flirt about, as long as it doesn't go too far. Without the other one being involved, that is. I blame Taiyang for that, personally. I was the shyest little thing in Beacon, but he's just such a womanizer that you can't help but pick up some of the habits. And, by the way, I don't see you looking away."

"Can you blame me?" Issei asked, without a hint of embarrassment. "You're a beautiful woman after all."

The angry roars of the ancient dragon interrupted them. Issei sighed and placed a hand on Summer's breast. The Huntress raised an eyebrow.

"Does it have to go there?"

"Not really," Issei replied. "But it's so rare that one finds a pair of perfect breasts, and it's a shame that these ones will be leaving us so soon. I thought, why not enjoy them one last time before they're gone."

"Fair enough, pervert," Summer said, shaking her head in amusement. Really, when you were about to die, things like being embarrassed about nudity seemed so inconsequential. "By the way, what happened to George and the rest of them?"

Issei sighed. "They died. Killed by a roaming pack of grimm, I'd reckon. We parted ways and when I showed up to check on them, all I found was their corpses."

"Pity. Well then, let's get this over with."

Closing his eyes, Issei nodded. "For those we cherish, die in glory. Pyrofuego!"

Heat blazed through Summer's body. It didn't hurt, but felt more as if she was sitting next to a warm campfire, wrapped in a loving embrace. She smiled. And she expired.

A solid bar of burning white-hot fire lanced from Issei's palm. It crashed into the ancient grimm dragon's scales, melting them with a touch. It burned into the creature's very core, evaporating it from existence. In a second, there was nothing left. It did not dissolve like most grimm did. After all, there was nothing left to dissolve. Nothing, save a scorch mark on the ground where the once mighty grimm had been burned out of existence.

Issei glanced down at his hand, where a pile of ashes sat. Carefully he pulled a box from his pocket and poured them in, before shutting the box and wrapping it in Summer's tattered cloak.

The man known as Issei would make one stop, to Patch to deliver the sorrowful news to a worried family. And then he would be gone, never seen again on Remnant, leaving no trace of his existence, save for the memory of those few people who had met him.

Sometimes the littlest changes can have profound effects. And sometimes, they don't. Sometimes, the only effect that they have is to give a young woman the chance to say goodbye, to leave her family with something more than a memory. And sometimes, that's enough to give someone a happier ending. Not a perfect one, but a better one.


	4. Seeds

**Seeds**

Sometimes changes are massive things. Summer's sacrifice to kill the Ancient Dragon threw off Cinder's plans, though no one would ever know it. It forced her to use a less powerful Grimm. That less powerful Grimm was unable to delay as long. Pyrrha received backup. That backup would not be enough to stop Cinder from stealing the powers of the Maiden. But that backup was at least enough to save Pyrrha's life. Crippled, never to walk again, but alive.

Still, Pyrrha would be left behind while Team RNJR sought out the culprit. Bolstered with a determination to avenge that which had been lost. Children, led into the fray by a knight clad in plate of shining white and a reaper clad in a cloak of white.

Sometimes changes don't even really change anything. Sometimes all they do is cause a child to clothe herself in a cape of a different colour. The flowers that blossom from the seeds can be obvious, or they can be subtle. Some stand in fields, others hide amongst the roots of trees. No less, beautiful, if less overt.

* * *

Just a bit of a wrap-up. Pyrrha lives! Yay! Except she's crippled. Boo! Well anyways, this is mostly just to tell you that I've got a new story out that focuses on Summer's time in Beacon. So, for more lewding goodness, go there. Though the first few chapters might be a bit slow on the lewding thing. I'm adding in more character development and whatnot so I'm taking it slow. We do get Summer running through the halls in her underwear though, so that's something I guess.


End file.
